


THE BERSERKER MOOSE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing in the world more frightening than a bored Dean Winchester!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BERSERKER MOOSE

 

 

000000000000000000000

 

“Sam, you seen my cookbook?”

“It’s in the kitchen.”

“Oh. What about my toothbrush?”

“Did you look in the bathroom, Einstein?”

“Bite me, bitch.  Hey, I can’t find my Zep album, the one with the cool shit on the cover. You seen it around?”

“Shit, Dean, who am I, the Amazing Kreskin?”

“The amazing _who_?”

“Dean, I’m _trying_ to _work_.”

“Well, Sammy, _I’m_ bored and you know I love it when you get all cranky. Your hair poofs up and your eyes turn red -- you’re like a berserker moose. Heh heh. I like that one. ‘Berserker Moose.’”

“You suck, Dean.”

 

 


End file.
